Three Little Balls of Fluff
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Sequel to Little Ball of Fluff or Stand Alone!
1. 3 babies

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! What?! A new story! Oh man! So you guys voted and a lot of you said surprise me! So I am! This wasn't on the board but it was dying to come out! So yeah! I think you guys will like it! It will have fluff, angst, more fluff, babies, fluff, cuteness, and did I mention fluff? Good! Lol! If you've read Little Ball of Fluff, good because this is the sequel! Or you can read it as a stand alone. And of course like most of my stories this is AU and can be set in any season you chose! But you guys will enjoy this! Sorry if updates get slow. It's now August and I'm about to get really busy! I'm also going to be getting ready to go back to school if I can! So I'll try to post daily if I can, but bear with me guys! So without further ado let's goooooooooo! **

**Summary: Sequel to Little Ball of Fluff (or can read as stand alone)! Sam, Dean, and Cas went on case and came back as baby animals? Oh man! I hope Bobby can handle it! But what happened that caused this? Was it a curse? Or a certain archangel up to no good? Let's read on and find out! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be devoured by wendigo! **

**3 babies, 3x the Trouble! **

Dean was up early the next morning letting Sam sleep in. Poor guy just got over a nasty case of the flu and was still really tired. Not that Dean blamed him. He was surprised it took so long for him to get the flu.

Their last case there were kids who were missing, taken by a slender thing. They never caught it or ganked it, it disappeared after their arrival. But they found the children and half of them were sick with the flu. Sam was the one that found that half.

Poor Sam had caught the flu shortly after.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when the flutter of wings was heard.

"Morning Cas." Dean said quietly.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel greeted. He looked to the bed furthest from the door.

Old habits never die. Dean still always insisted he'd take the bed closest to the door. Always the overprotective big brother.

"He seems better." Castiel noted.

"Yeah. Fever finally broke last night. Just been sleeping it off now." Dean said.

"What will you do now?" Castiel asked.

"Don't know. Find our next hunt I suppose. I'm pretty sure Bobby wants his back." Dean said taking a sip of coffee.

"I don't understand?" Castiel questioned.

"I mean I'm sure Bobby would like to have some privacy." Dean explained.

Castiel nodded understanding.

"Come on Cas. Let's let Sam have some quiet now and let him sleep a little longer. Poor kid needs it." Dean said.

Castiel nodded again and teleported downstairs. Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled when he heard Bobby yelp. He palmed his brothers forehead and smoothed the hair back from his eyes. He was glad his Sammy was finally getting better.

Sam shifted and leaned into the familiar touch.

Dean smiled and stroked Sam's hair.

"Sweet dreams Sammy." Dean whispered and went downstairs.

He laughed when Castiel questioning Bobby on the aspects of cooking bacon. After breakfast Dean went into town with Cas to pick up supplies.

Sam had woken up and gotten a shower. After that he felt more human and less like a zombie. He took some medicine and headed downstairs.

"Morning kid. How're you feeling?" Bobby asked.

"Better. Much better." Sam said sitting down.

"Good. Now here. Eat and then you can help translate some old tomes." Bobby said.

"Alright." Sam said and dug in to the bacon and toast.

When Sam was done he sat at the desk and got to work. Bobby worked outside in the garage. Dean came back and wasn't happy his baby was out of bed so soon after just getting over a high fever. But he left Sam to his work after getting a promise he'd rest. Castiel decided to stay and aid Sam in translating the old tomes.

A funny feeling hung in the air and the hairs on the angel and hunters necks stood up. Castiel stood in protective position in front of Sam knowing the boy was still recovering. Laughter was heard and their worlds went dark.

Bobby and Dean encountered the same. They too heard laughing but it was only lights out for Dean.

Bobby tried to rouse the hunter and went to fetch Sam and Cas but found them unconscious as well. Laughter was heard again and Bobby's world went black.

When Bobby woke up the next morning his boys' and the angel were babies! Baby animals.

"My god." Bobby whispered.

The tiny white german shepherd went up to him and pawed at his leg. Bobby picked him up and noticed a black collar around it's neck. He looked at the tags and smiled a bit.

"Well now Sam you're an unusal color for a shepherd but at least you I know it's you. I could also tell by your eyes. No animal has those eyes." Bobby said.

Sam whined and licked Bobbys' hand. Bobby put him down and looked at the other babies. Dean was the black and white cat and Castiel was an all black bunny.

Bobby looked around the house and in the kitchen he supplies for the babies and a note.

_Old timer,_

_I figured you could use some animal companionship. And it's been a while since you've looked after a baby, three of them should be no problem! Have fun and I'll be checking in every now again! _

_Love your friendly neighborhood Trickster!_

"Old timer my ass." Bobby grumbled.

Bobby looked through and sorted the supplies. Sam's stuff was black, Dean's was green, and Cas' was blue. All three had water and food bowls, leashes, extra collars and tags, various toys, different foods, brushes, shampoo, everything he needed to care for the babies.

He was brought out his thoughts and such when Dean frantically pawed his leg. He followed Dean and noticed Sam was asleep. He looked over the pup and smiled softly to Dean.

"Don't worry son. Sam's just probably tired. Poor kid gets turned into a puppy after recovering from a bad case of the flu outta wear the guy out. Let's let him sleep. He'll be fine." Bobby assured laying the puppy down on the couch and covered him with the black and white paw printed blanket that came with Sam's stuff.

Dean curled up to Sam and Cas did the same on the side of him. Both protecting their youngest.

Bobby smiled and snapped a picutre. He also noticed the kitten or Dean rather was bigger than Sam and Cas, and Cas was bigger than Sam. He figured he should call his friend and have him checked out. All of them.

For now, he let them have some peace and keep watch over their youngest.

**Whoo! First chapter done! Hope you guys like it! I know you will! **

**Until Next Time! *curls under my blanket and watches season 8...tears and drowns my sorrows in ice cream* SAMMY! WHY!? **


	2. Doctor Alex

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Celebrate you guys! We've reached our goal on Facebook! We've reached 20 likes! *rains confetti* Yay! Thank you guys soooo much! You are all awesome! Now we're going to go for 50! Can we do it? YES WE CAN! Whoo! So celebrate! Give a hug! A self high five! Make it rain your own confetti! Lol! So guys the responses on this was great! I'm glad you guys like it! My kiddos are so cute as baby animals! So cute. Gabriel you were right, I'm going to have fun with this fic! Gabriel: I'm always right darling! Me: *rolls eyes* Sure you are. Anyways. Gabe? Gabriel: When we left off, our boys are now babies! Baby animals! So cute! And poor little Sammy! Let's go see what's happening! **

**SwissPie: Hello my dear! I missed you! And aww. That sucks! Is there any way for you to get it back? And I'm glad you love it! *sees you faint* Eep! My lovely! Are you okay?!**

**sonyakitzmiller-Season 8 damn near killed me! Season nine although had it's funny moments, I was mostly like "Why can't they just be brothers!" The finale broke me. Thanks dear! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be fed to a werewolf! **

**Doctor Alex**

Bobby looked over at his charges and saw that Dean and Cas were up looking after Sam who was still asleep. He smiled. He hoped Sam wasn't getting sick again. That was the last thing the pup needed. He already had the flu as a human, getting sick as a dog, and yes pun is fully intended, would probably be Hell. He just hoped the transformation from human to animal was just making the boy er rather pup really tired. But then again when were they lucky?

"One can only hope." Bobby muttered to himself.

A knock at the door brought Bobby out of thoughts and opened it. He smiled and let his friend through.

"Bobby, you old dog! Long time no see!" His friend said and hugged Bobby.

Bobby hugged back and looked at his friend.

"It's been too long Alex. How's yer mama doing?" Bobby asked.

"She's great! Cancer free!" Alex smiled.

"That's fantastic news! So about my boys?" Bobby asked.

"Right! Lead the way!" Alex said.

Bobby led him the living where his boys were.

"You weren't kidding. Alright let's have a look see!" Alex said.

He set his kit down and looked at the babies.

"Hey guys! I'm Alex. I'm a friend of Bobby's. He wanted to look at you guys to make sure you're alright, and yes I know everything. I'm a hunter." Alex smiled.

Dean and Castiel shared a look and looked back at Alex. Dean and Cas both sniffed him over and decided he was okay.

"So. Who's first?" Alex asked.

Dean went over to Sam and meowed. He wanted his brother to be looked at first, just to be sure he wasn't sick.

"Alright." Alex said.

He rummaged through what he called "amublance in a box" and brought out a thermometer. He took the little pups temperature.

Sam woke up in the middle of it and whined.

"It's okay little guy. JUst looking you over." Alex soothed.

Sam relaxed a little and let Alex continue his examination. Alex set him back down on the couch when he was done and covered back up with the blanket. He watched with the other two babies as he fell to sleep.

"Alright who's next?" Alex asked.

Castiel went next and while Alex was examining him, Cas was examining each instrument he used. He was placed back on the couch and he resumed watching over Sam.

Dean was last and didn't put up a fight. After he was examined he went right back to his Sammy and nuzzled him.

"So what's the verdict?" Bobby asked.

"Well they're in good shape. Dean and Cas are what they should be in the height and weight scale, Sam not so much. He should be a bit bigger. Also Sam might be getting sick again." Alex said.

Dean looked at Alex and meowed.

"It's okay Dean. He'll be fine. The transition from human to animal might've triggered a set back. If he develops a fever over 101 bring him to me right away." Alex warned.

"I will. Thank you Alex." Bobby said shaking the boys hand.

"No problem. But if you'll excuse me, I got other patients to attend to." Alex said.

Bobby followed Alex to the door.

"I'm going to see him off and then get to work on few cars. Will you boys be alright?" Bobby asked.

Dean and Cas nodded and Bobby headed out.

_"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked._

_"Uh huh. Just need to sleep a while." Sam said._

_"Are you sure? You're not in any pain or anything?" Castiel asked._

_"No pain. Just tired." Sam said sleepily._

_"Okay kiddo. You rest. Cas and I will take care of everything." Dean said._

_"Kay." Sam sleepily replied, and drifted off._

_"What shall we do Dean?" Castiel whispered._

_"What else? We keep Sammy safe, and make sure he's good. You heard the doc, Sam getting sick could be bad." Dean said._

_"Right. We will watch over Sam." Castiel agreed. _

Dean nodded. He and Castiel hopped off the couch and began searching the house making sure it was safe. The two bolted back to the couch when they heard Sam whimpering.

_"Dean?" Castiel asked. He didn't smell anything and Sam looked to be okay._

_"Nightmare." Dean said._

_Dean nuzzled Sam and gently licked his ear. Sam calmed down and snuggled into the blanket._

Dean and Castiel resumed their postions on the couch and looked after their youngest.

Little did they know trouble was coming and Sam was getting sick.

**Oh man! By the way guys! I had a friend who owned a white german shepherd, so it's not un heard of. **

**Until Next Time! *sees a little fuzzy baby duck on my porch* AWWW! You're so cute! **


	3. Little Bros Alright

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay guys and gals! I battled a two day migraine. And it sucked. I was sick to my stomach, my head felt like it wanted to explode, I was dead on mah feets...ugh...the last two days were pretty stressful. So...I sowwy! *hides* *pokes out* Lol! Anyways, I got another story on the board. It's called Little Man Sam. Gabriel makes Sam pocket size just for fun and Dean and Cas must find Gabe and get Sam back to his big friendly giant self. This story is just dying to come! So it may make it's debut later tonight or tomorrow! So keep an eye out! Tons of silliness and angst of course! And you guys know I gots to have my brotherly fluff! With some Cas thrown in! Lol! So when we left off, all was good but poor Sammy may be getting sick again! Oh no! Let's see how he's doing! **

**SwissPie-Oh good! I was worried! XD I did! I really did! SAMMY NO! Don't worry they got this! And I know right! I'm going to make some fan art for this fic! **

**sonyakitzmiller-I thought Cas would be cuter as a bunny! X3 **

**jleda-ALL OF THE FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF! Lol! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer Sammy's wrath! You wouldn't like him angry! **

**Little Bros Alright**

"Guys! Breakfast! Come get it!" Bobby called from the kitchen the next morning.

Dean sprinted to the kitchen with Castiel hot on his heels. Sam lagged behind. He was still really tired.

Bobby placed Dean and Cas' food bowls on the floor in front of them and smiled as they dug in. He placed Sam's in front of him as he sluggishly made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo. You feeling better?" Bobby asked rubbing the tiny back.

Sam leaned into Bobby's touch and whined a little.

"Maybe I should have Alex come back and look at you." Bobby wondered to himself.

Dean looked at Sam concerned. Was Sammy getting sick again? He hoped not. When Sammy had the flu it was bad enough he took Sam to the ER.

"Hmm. I'll give him a ring and see if he come look at you later. For now try to eat to keep yer strength up." Bobby said standing up and turning to the stove to make his own breakfast.

Sam sniffed his food and wrinkled his nose. He took a small bite and grimaced. He swallowed and took a few more bites. He had a total of four bites before he nosed his bowl away and he sluggishly made his way back to the couch and laid down. He was so tired.

Dean and Cas watched as their little brother ate only four measly bite before going to lay down again. They shared a concerned look and finished their breakfast. They headed into the living room and hopped onto the couch. Dean nuzzled Sam.

Sam looked at his brother with glassy tired eyes.

_"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked concerned. _

_"Y yeah. Just so tired." Sammy said sleepily._

_"Sam do you feel ill?" Cas asked._

_"I I feel...don't know..." Sam said closing his eyes and drifting off._

_"Sammy!" Dean cried out alarmed._

"What's all the fuss huh?" Bobby asked.

Dean meowed frantically. Castiel was trying to wake Sam.

"Let me see him." Bobby said.

Dean watched as Bobby looked him over and then grabbed the keys to the truck.

"I have to take him to Alex! You two stay here and behave." Bobby called as he raced to the truck with the tiny pup.

Dean and Cas tried to follow but it was too late. Bobby was already down the drive way and they couldn't get out.

Dean growled.

_"Now what?" Dean asked._

_"We must be patient. Surely this Alex can fix Sam." Castiel said. It did nothing to calm Dean. _

_"He better! Why this? Sammy was finally getting better." Dean yelled._

_"I do not know." Castiel said._

_Dean sighed._

Castiel watched as Dean went to the window and he sat on the sill. Waiting for his baby. Cas joined him and waited for his little brother.

At Alex's Clinic

Bobby paced the waiting room. He was really worried about Sam. Alex did say Sam getting sick could be a bad thing.

"Bobby?" Alex asked.

"Alex? How is he?" Bobby asked.

Alex smiled gently.

"You can rest easy Bobby. Sam's running a slight fever, but he's mostly exhausted. Going from human to animal so soon after having the flu wore the poor thing out immensively. He just needs a few days of rest and he'll be fine." Alex said.

Bobby sighed and smiled in relief. His youngest was alright!

"Can I take him home? I think his brother's are going crazy." Bobby asked.

"Sure. But I want to see him in the next two days to be sure he's alright." Alex said.

Bobby nodded. Alex led him to Sam and he gently picked the pup up. Sam stirred but snuggled into Bobby and drifted back off.

Bobby rubbed the tiny back and thanked Alex for his help. He took Sam and laid him down on the seat next to him in the truck and he headed for home.

Back at the house

Dean and Cas were going mad! Not on call or word on how their Sam was doing. They were about ready to escape and find him.

The door opened and saw Bobby walk in with a sleeping Sam in his arms. They watched as Bobby gently laid Sam down and tucked him in.

"Alright you two. You can calm down. Sam's going to be find. He had a little fever but he's mostly exhausted. Alex the transformation between human and beast wore the poor kid out. So for the next few days he's going to be resting." Bobby said.

Bobby left the babies to themselves while he went to work.

Dean and Cas were snuggled up to Sam keeping him warm and safe. They were glad he was going to be okay.

When Sam whimpered Dean and Cas nuzzled him and fell back into peaceful sleep. He knew his big brothers would keep the monsters away and the nightmares at bay. He back into peaceful oblivion.

**Alrighty! Sam's okay my dears! Yay! Fan art will be out sooner or later for this! So if follow me on Deviant Art or Facebook you lucky ducks will get some art work! :)**

**Until Next Time! *Sings my own Lavender Town song***


	4. Babies Day of Play

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So Baby Sam and Uncle Crowley is coming along with Little Man Sam! That should actually be out later. I wanted it out last night but it didn't work out. Sigh. Hopefully it'll work out tonight. Had some fun with some friends! We had the most intense game of Uno, yes you heard right, Uno going...dear lawdy! We had a chain of reverses and draw two going. It was funny! Oh Uno. Ruining friendships since as long as anyone can remember. Lol! Anyways, I turn around for a few hours and we've twenty two likes on Facebook! *rains confetti* You guys are awesome! Give yourself a high five! *hugs you all* Okay guys, it's getting closer to move in day for my brother and we're still getting things ready for him so the next few weeks I'll be pretty busy, so if I vanish don't be surprised. You still get updates but they may be delayed. Though I don't know how long this will be. I have no plan for this, I'm just kinda winging it. Lol! So when we left off Sam's okay! Just really tired! Poor baby! Let's see how he is!**

**jleda-Lots of fluff! I needs it! Damn writers are killing me.**

**Jrobanduknowit-Thank you my lovely! And your wish shall be granted! **

**Souless666-Thank you my dear! :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers with put through hours of Sam's puppy eyes!**

**Babies Day of Play**

A few days later

While Bobby was working on a car for a customer the babies were outside playing and enjoying the warm spring air. Bobby thought it would be good for them to get out and stretch their little legs. Plus the babies needed a day to get out, run around, get dirty, just be baby animals. So they were all outside to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air.

Sam was finally feeling much better after sleeping a full day. Poor baby. He got sick of sleeping and was getting restless. Dean wasn't happy at first, but he agreed some fresh would do his Sammy some good. So he was playing with his big brothers in the yard. He was hiding from Cas who was currently it in their game of hide and seek with some tag thrown in.

_"I have seeked you Sam!" Castiel cheered as he found Sam._

_"Still gotta catch me!" Sam shouted as took off. Castiel still had to tag him._

_"Here I come!" Cas said chasing him._

_Dean watched from his hiding spot in an old car. He watched as Cas hopped after Sam. _

_Sam ran as hard and as fast as his little legs could go, but Cas soon caught him and they rolled around on the ground playfully and laughing. _

_"Dog pile!" Dean shouted and joined in. _

_All three babies were rolling around and laughing. Care free as the world's problems and theirs slipped away. _

Bobby looked over and smiled. His boys were happy, that made him happy. He watched for a bit and was startled when a familiar face popped in.

"So Bobby. Enjoying the company?" Gabriel asked.

"You damned idjit! What were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Bobby growled.

"Wha-? Why no! Singer you wound me." Gabe pouted.

"Well bully for you. Now as for your early question, yes. I am enjoying the babies. But why animals?" Bobby asked.

"Much cuter! I love human babies don't get me wrong, but I don't think Deano would let me live to see another day if I made him and the little ones into babies. So hence animals." Gabe said.

"'Little ones'?" Bobby asked.

"Sammy boy and Cassie of course! They are the younger siblings! Duh!" Gabe said.

Bobby shook his head but regardless he was laughing on the inside.

"So the babies behaving themselves?" Gabe asked looking over at the babies who were chasing each other.

"Oh yes. Though Sam just got better." Bobby said.

"Better? Was the kiddo sick?" Gabriel asked concerned. His charge had gotten sick and he didn't know! That made him mad!

"Yeah. After the boys' last hunt Sam got real sick with flu. When you turned him it caused his fever to come back after it broke and he was exhausted." Bobby said.

Gabriel cringed. He had made his charge worse! He felt really low.

"Don't go blaming yerself idjit. You didn't know Sam was sick. Look at him now. He's healthy and playing. He ain't got a care in the world." Bobby said.

Gabe was just about to answer when he felt a something paw his leg. He looked down and noticed his charge. He smiled and picked Sam up.

"Hey kiddo. Having fun?" Gabe asked.

_"Yup! Thanks Gabe. Really. We needed the break." Sam said._

"Well then, you're absolutely welcome kiddo!" Gabe said happily. He looked over at the babies, they were looking to see where Sam went.

Gabriel put him down and nudged him gently.

"Go on. Go play." Gabe said.

Sam yipped at him and went to his brothers and they continued their game. He tackled Dean to ground and playfully nipped his ear.

Dean pinned Sam to the ground and started to lick him.

_"Ack! Dean! Quit it! Dean! I don't need a bath!" Sam whined struggling to break free._

_"I don't know little brother. You're pretty dirty." Dean laughed keep up with the assualt. _

Castiel would've helped but he was busy laughing. He grunted when Sam and Dean tackled him to the ground and began 'grooming' him.

The adults watching close by laughed as the babies tried to 'cleanse' one another.

The babies played until they wore themselves out and found a sunny spot in the yard and snuggled up to each other drifting off into peaceful sleep.

**Aww! So cute! And Sammy's all better! Yay! **

**Until Next Time! *noms on edible cookie dough* Mmmmm cookie dough...**


	5. Dark and Stormy Night

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh! Sorry for the delay! Fanfiction was giving me grief last night! It would not load and I couldn't get it to anything! Grrrr! And o mai gosh you guys! I read on the news that Robin Williams passed away! I'm so sad! I loved that guy! He was such a great actor and comedian! He will be missed dearly! Anyways, Little Man Sam is out! If you haven't read it, it's out and the next chapter may be out later tonight depending if I can my focus long enough to write. Little Man Sam will be updated daily if not then every other day. Lol! I use to be able to post three to four chapters a day but now I can only do one...my focus sucks! I'm working on it though! Slowly but surely! Ugh. My brain's like the Titanic. It sets off on course then it sinks. CURSE YOU TITANIC! Lol! So guys summer's nearly over! Already? Where did it go? Sigh. Time just seems to fly by so quickly these days. Alrighty, I think I covered everything for now. So when we left off, the babies were out having some fun! Let's see what the babies are up to now! **

**jleda-Thank you dear! And I know! I wish there were more! **

**SwissPie-IT'S SO ADORABLE WE WILL ALL DIE! Lol! And yes! We care! Or at least I do! I love all my dear readers! :) *hugs back* And yes, Cas is capable of laughter! Shocker right? And I don't know...I'll have to find that out. **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown into the Cage! **

**Dark and Stormy Nights**

Bobby looked over his shoulder and pulled out his phone. He snapped a few pictures of the babies all snuggled up and sleeping. He saved them and put his phone away and got back to work.

"They're going to be hyper later on I know it." Bobby grumbled.

The babies snoozed happily and contently until the thunder woke them up.

Sam as a kid hated thunderstorms and as an adult they still bothered him, though as an adult he didn't run off and hide, no he distract himself. But now in this little body of his, he booked it.

Dean and Cas watched as Sam raced into the garage where Bobby was and hid.

_"Dean? Why did Sam run off like that?" Cas asked._

_"Sammy doesn't like thunderstorms. As a kid they scared him. As an adult they still bother him but he could always distract himself, but he would still be jumpy." Dean said. _

The kitten and bunny headed into the garage and saw the old hunter holding Sam, speaking softly to him.

"Hey guys. Come on. Let's go in before it starts to down pour." Bobby said.

While holding Sam, Bobby cleaned up and put his tools away and led the babies inside.

As soon as Bobby put Sam down, he took off an hid underneath the desk. Bobby sighed. He knew adult Sam wouldn't hide, but since Sam was currently a baby he reacted differently to the storm and there was really nothing they could do about it.

Bobby looked at the other babies and smiled sadly. He picked Dean up and scratched him behind the ears and listened as Dean purred.

"He'll be fine Dean. Poor kid doesn't know how to react since he's in a baby body with an adult mind. I'm sure he'll doze off soon." Bobby said and he put Dean down and then patted Cas on the head. He went upstairs to the library to get some work done there.

Dean and Cas went to the desk to check on Sam. They saw him curled up tightly and softly whimpering.

Dean went up to him and curled around him. Cas did the same. Both whispering soothing words to him.

_"I'm sorry." Sam sniffed._

_"Don't be Sammy.I know how much storms bother you." Dean said._

_"I didn't want to seem weak. You're they still bother me but in this body, I ran off and hid like a baby." Sam said._

_"News flash we are babies. But that's okay. You're not weak Sam." Dean said._

_"He's right Sam. Everyone is afraid of something. I'm afraid of being alone." Castiel said._

_"Really?" Sam asked._

_"Oh yes. I don't like to be alone." Castiel said._

_"Clowns and storms are nothing though. I'm an adult. I should've grown out of it. Like my fear of fire. I should've grown out of it too." Sam said sadly._

_"Fire? You fear fire?" Castiel asked._

_"Uh huh. My mom and girlfriend died by fire and then I've seen other people burn. So over the years especially after watching my girlfriend burn I developed a fear for fire." Sam whispered._

_"Oh Sam. At least your not afraid of flying. I'm terrified!" Dean said._

_"You Dean?" Castiel asked surprised. _

_"Yup." Dean shivered at the thought of flying._

The babies spent the next hour talking about their fears and phobias. Sam felt a little better and began to doze off. Soon Sam was asleep. Then the other babies joined him.

That's how Bobby found them later and left them to sleep. The storm over head slowed and then stopped. The moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled.

Sam woke up to his personal space heaters and smiled. They successfully distracted him from the storm and now the night sky was all clear. Sam came out from his hiding place. He stretched and shook out his fur and headed to the kitchen.

Bobby smiled when he saw Sam and placed his food dish down in front of him and watched as Sam ate.

"Feel better Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam barked happily.

"Good." Bobby nodded happily.

Sam ate his supper and played while Dean and Cas ate theirs.

"Alright babies. Bath time." Bobby announced.

The babies followed him to the bathroom. Bobby filled the tub a little and got the babies their shampoos and some toys. He placed them in the tub and watched as the babies played in the water.

Bobby laughed when Sam slipped and shook his wet fur all over his brothers. After getting the babies bathed and looking like little balls of fluff, Bobby tucked them into their bed for the night. The babies have their own bed but prefer to sleep together in one. Sam slept better that way and didn't have nightmares.

That night the sky was clear and all was quite and peaceful. For now. Something was looming about.

**Uh oh! What's looming around the yard? So it's been cold and stormy where I live so hence a "dark and stormy night" chapter! And no I don't have any fears nor phobias. Do you? **

**Until Next Time! *looks outside and sighs* Rain rain go away. Come again another day!**


	6. Play Time and More Trouble!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! I have a lot going on and Fanfiction wasn't on my list of things to do. Plus I just lost my Uncle. He had been sick for a long time and it was his time to go and be with the angels. Also my little brother moves away this weekend and I've been spending as much time I as can with him. So sorry guys! Just got a lot to do and little time to do it in. But I'll try to get updates out and such. Thanks you guys so much for being patient with me and for all your support and love! It means a lot to me! I've been losing readers due to not updating, but I know my true readers and supporters will always be here for me! So I thank you and I love you all! You guys and gals are truly amazing! So again thank you guys! Right now things are difficult but you guys make my day brighter! :) I'm so thankful for you all! *hugs* :) So anyways, when we left off, it was a dark night and stormy night! Poor Sammy was scared and so the babies talked and snuggled! Awww! Let's see how our Sammy's faring today!**

**Dancerline: I feel that way sometimes when I'm watching a scary moive and I'm dozing off. XD. When I'm tired I can't function, so yeah. **

**Adria66: I know right! After everything they deserve to have fun and be happy! And thank you! I'm glad you like this! :)**

**SwissPie: I love rain! I find the sound of it soothing! But we needed some sunshine! And awww! I love heights! And I'm always on my own so yeah. THANK YOU! And it's three chapters in and fourth is coming! **

**Souless666: Thank you love! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown in the far corners of the Pit! **

**Play Time and More Trouble! **

Sam woke the next morning feeling better. He carefully extracted himself from his brothers and went to the kitchen for breakfast. The bacon he was smelling was really making him hungry.

He went up to Bobby and pawed his pant leg to gain his attention. He remember doing the same as a child.

Bobby looked down and smiled. He picked the tiny puppy up and scratched behind his ears and rubbed his back. Sam wasn't a morning person but was always the early riser. Dean found it weird but then again Dean was the morning person and Sam found that morning people weren't natural.

'They're both weird but hey, I wouldn't trade them for anything.' Bobby thought to himself. He looked down at the small puppy and noted Sam was in good mood. He was usually a grouch until he got his morning coffee.

"How you doing boy?" Bobby asked.

Sam gave sleepy yawn first. Bobby chuckled. Then Sam gave a happy bark.

"Good. Want some breakfast?" Bobby asked.

Sam yipped his yes and was set down. Bobby placed his food bowl in front of him after filling it and slipped Sam some bacon.

"Don't tell Dean alright kiddo?" Bobby asked.

Sam panted happily and devoured his bacon, then he began to eat his food. After Bobby was finished and the dishes were washed, Bobby left out some food and fresh water for the other babies and took Sam outside.

Sam went off and did his business and then went back to Bobby. He was about to go into the garage when a ball flew over his head and he took off after it. He grabbed the ball and took it back to Bobby.

Bobby smiled and continued their game.

Dean and Cas woke up and freaked when they couldn't find Sam. Dean went to check the kitchen and then panicked when he didn't see Sam and Bobby. Then went upstairs with Cas to look for him. Both freaked when they couldn't find either Sam or Bobby.

_"Where are they?" Dean asked._

_"Perhaps they are outside." Castiel suggested._

Dean raced to the living room and looked out the window. He deflated and smiled when he saw Sam and Bobby playing.

_"Have you spotted them?" Castiel asked._

_"Yeah. He and Bobby are outside playing." Dean said._

_"Oh good." Castiel sighed in relief. _

_Dean nodded and jumped from the window. _

_"Come on Cas. Let's go eat and play." Dean said._

_Castiel nodded and followed Dean._

The two ate their breakfast and went outside to join into the fun. They made outside in time to Sam catch the ball out of the air.

_"Great catch Sammy!" Dean praised._

_"Good morning! It's about time you got out here!" Sam said. "Ready to play?" _

_"You bet! Let's go!" Dean said._

Bobby and the babies played happily then later in the afternoon found Gabriel playing with the babies while Bobby worked on few cars.

Gabriel was happily playing with his brothers when he felt another presence. He shrugged it off when it disappeared. He decided to keep his eyes and ears open but went back to playing with his brothers.

Gabriel laughed and was having honest fun, that he was loving!

'I felt this good in years! I should do this more often!' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile

"Soon young Sam Winchester. Soon." The being said.

He looked at Sam once more and smiled evilly and crookedly, then disappeared into the afternoon sun.

Sam Winchester will be his. Canine or not.

"But maybe as a canine, he'll be more useful. Maybe I'll make him my pet instead of my warrior." The being pondered to himself.

He disappeared again to make things ready for his Sam when he decided to go collect him. But it was not the time. He'd give him one last day before he claimed him.

Little Sammy Winchester wouldn't know what hit him.

**Uh oh! Wonder who that being is? Any guesses? Anywho, Little Man Sam should be out tomorrow! Again sorry guys! Just a lot going on in such a short time. Love you all! *blows kiss***

**Until Next Time! *buries myself in a mountain of blankets and refuses to leave***


	7. Plans in Motion!

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So calling hours for my uncle was today and I was really sad to say goodbye so I didn't go. I can't do goodbyes. And he knows I love him! And I'll see my aunt soon so I'll be sure to give her a great big hug! Anywho guys, thanks for all your love and such! And thanks for understanding that I have a life outside this site and I can't always update on time and such. So thank you! *hugs you all* And guess what? I've been challenged to do the ALS Ice Bucket challenge! I humbly accept this challenge and will do it with love and pride. A friend of mine's mom was recently diagnosed with it, so I'm doing this for her and her family as well as to raise awareness! I'll post my video on Facebook tomorrow so you guys can your Empress of the Darkside get drenched in cold water! I'm also challenging you guys! Yup! You guys! This challenge means a lot to some people, and would mean the world if you participate. So my dears don't let me down! And if you follow me on Facebook you can post your video or pictures there so I can see! And let's go! When we left off, big bro Gabe came to play! But someone's after Sammy! Oh no! **

**SwissPie: Aww! Thanks as always my dear! You always make me smile! And yay! Glad I can make your days so much better and make you smile! **

**Souless666: Azazel is dead but good guess! And you my dear might get your wish! I might also do a fic where Sam comes back from Hell as a Hellhound, or he makes a deal and has to be a Hellhound forever.**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be fed to my Hellhounds. **

**Plans in Motion! **

Gabriel had spent the night at Bobbys to keep an eye on the babies. Something was nearby and he feared for the babies safety. Especially Sam. He felt for sure something was going to get him.

Gabriel shook his head.

'Like I'd let anything get to my charge.' He though with determination.

"Did you stay here all night?" Bobby asked walking into the living room with a cup of coffee.

"Yup! I stayed to look after my siblings. I sense something here and it may lead to one of them getting hurt." Gabriel said.

"What do you think is here?" Bobby asked checking on the sleeping babies.

"I can't be certain. Whatever it is, it's good at hiding." Gabe said.

"I hope it isn't a demon." Bobby said going to the kitchen.

"You and me both." Gabriel said.

The hunter and angel conversed over breakfast. While other didn't eat or drink, he liked food so he joined Bobby for pancakes and bacon.

Sam was the first one up and saw his food bowl filled and ready for him. But he jumped into Gabriel's lap and snatched a piece of bacon off his plate.

"Hey! You thief!" Gabe cried.

Bobby laughed as Sam innocently munched on the bacon.

"That's what you get for leaving your bacon unattended." Bobby chuckled.

"Hmph. You're lucky I love you mutt." Gabriel playfully growled.

Sam just looked at Gabriel innocently and finished off his bacon and went to eat his real breakfast.

After Sam had eaten he laid quietly in Gabe's lap as his brothers ate their breakfast.

_"So guys. What are we doing today?" Dean asked._

_"I want to play ball again!" Cas said enthusiastically. _

_"But Cas, we've played ball three times this week." Dean whined._

_"Okay. What about hide and seek?" Castiel asked._

_"Hm. Sounds like fun. How 'bout it Sammy." Dean asked. He looked over at Sam and noticed that far away look in his eyes. "Sammy?"_

_"Huh? What's up Dean?" Sam asked._

_"We wanted to know if you wanted to play hide and seek. Are you okay?" Dean asked concerned._

_"Yeah. Don't feel like playing. You guys ahead." Sam said._

Dean and Castiel shared a look of concern and set off outside for an adventure hoping their little brother would come out join them.

Gabe figured Sam picked up on his emotions and that's why he didn't want to play. He jumped to his feet when the other babies came barreling in and hid behind Gabe.

"Bobby! We have trouble!" Gabe shouted.

He set Sam down and went outside. The sky was black and whatever he sensed was close.

"Hello angel." A voice said.

"Malakite. I suppose your lackys are here too." Gabe sneered at the demon.

"Yup. We're here for Sammy boy." Malakite said.

"Why?" Gabe asked.

"Oh. We picked him to be our pet." Malakite said.

The demon disappeared and knocked Gabe out then called for his minions. They came out of the house, one holding an unconscious puppy.

"We got the mutt. Let's go." Minion 1 said.

"Excellent work." Malakite said and they disappeared.

The demons returned to their hide out and Malakite ordered his minions away. He gently picked up the still sleeping puppy and stroked it's fur.

"By tomorrow my dear boy, you will be the ultimate Hellhound. And I will rule at last!" Malakite said evilly.

He set Sam back down on the operating table and injected him with a strange blue greenish liquid.

Sam whined then whimpered in his sleep but didn't awaken. About an hour later Sam's fur was complete black and he began to grow. Sam blinked his eyes open a few times and Malakite saw his eyes were changing from hazel to red.

Every now and again Sam would whine or whimper in his sleep, as if pain.

The demons plan was set in motion. Soon the world would be theirs.

**Oh man! Souless666 my dove you're getting your wish! You lucky devil you! **

**Until Next Time! *Dumps ice water on Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe for ALS awareness* **


	8. Hellhound Sam

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! If you're wondering where Little Man Sam went, y'all have my mother and brother to thank for that. They got on my laptop (I left the room for a brief moment and my laptop was open. And yes, I have a password on it) and decided to delete one of my stories just to piss me off further. I had a file with all the chapters on it and they deleted that too. All because they started an argument and they thought this would get under my skin and I'd strike back. Well. I'm going to be the bigger person and walk away. I'll eventually go back and re write it, but for now I got this to finish and other stories to post. So sometime in the future, I'll get back to it. Anyways, my ALS video is up my Facebook page if you haven't checked it out! Your Dark Side Empress get soaked in cold water for a great cause! If any of you guys have done it, yay! I'm glad! If not and want to be nominated, I nominate you! You can post your pics and vids on my Facebook page! I've got a vlog vid coming out too. So, yeah. When we left off Sam was taken! No! And now he's a Hellhound! Ah! Let's go see what happens next!**

**SwissPie: Aww! Thank you dear! It kinda sucks to lose readers because you have no time to update but I know real readers will stick by me! And cliffies are evil I agree, but they keep you on your toes. Which is good! Again thank you dear! **

**Souless666: You are welcome dear! Working on both story ideas, one with Sam being one when he gets out of Hell and then when he makes a deal. One will however be the alternative to Sam being turned. So you'll actually get both! :) **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will suffer a most horrible fate**

**Hellhound Sam**

Bobby woke up groggy and disconnected. He slowly got up and looked around. The house was a wreck and the babies...the babies!

"Dean! Sam! Cas!" Bobby called.

He heard a soft mew from behind and looked at the overturned desk. He watched as Dean crawled out and shake his fur out. He looked shaken but okay.

"Dean you alright?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded and meowed.

"Help me find the other babies and Gabe." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and helped Bobby search the house. They found Cas hiding in the kitchen sink. How he got there they didn't know. Then the three went to search for Gabe and found outside in the back unconscious. They rushed to his side and checked the angel over.

Gabriel looked okay, cuts and bruises that were already healing. They got the disoriented angel awake and led him inside.

After letting him chill out for a few moments they got to questioning.

"So what happened?" Bobby asked.

"Demons. Bastards." Gabriel swore. "Sam!"

"We never found him." Bobby said.

When Bobby said that the other babies took off to look for Sam once again and came back saddened their brother was missing.

"Those asses! They must've taken Sam!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"What would they want with Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Malakite, the leader. He had been experimenting with wildlife and humans to make the prefect Hellhound. But he had failed many times. I think he might have it in his head Sam could be the ultimate Hellhound." Gabriel explained.

Dean started meow frantically while Cas hopped to the door willing one of the humans to open the door.

"Wait. Before we go find Sam you babies need to be normal." Gabriel said and he snapped his fingers.

Dean and Cas went from being babies back to normal and fully clothed.

"We need to find Sammy now!" Dean barked and headed out the door to the Impala.

"Dean we need to better prepare ourselves. Malakite is a high ranked demon." Castiel said.

"Cassie's right Dean. Malakite is a high rank, we can't just go in guns blazing. Plus if he's had any chance to turn Sam and the experiment worked, well, we're in for a fight." Gabriel said.

Dean looked at the Impala and imagine him behind the wheel and his baby in the passenger seat. He sighed. The angels were right.

"Alright. But no matter what the cost, I will get my Sammy back." Dean said.

The angels and Bobby nodded and followed Dean back inside. They began to clean up as the made a plan to rescue their Sam.

Meanwhile in an unknown location

Sam botled through the obsticle course Malakite set up for him. He dodged, he bended, he jumped, he flipped, he did everything.

He ran throught the last course and jumped to get the flag perched on a pole on top of a wall, and jumped down.

"Well done Samuel. You've completed basic training all in one day in less than a few hours! You are the perfect Hellhound!" Malakite praised.

Sam stared at his master and bowed at the praise. Sam was big for a Hellhound and looked wolf like. A demonic wolf. He was muscular with incredible strength, and had large paws with very sharp claws, and large fangs that can break through the toughest steel and even diamond.

Sam was prefect. The tested him against weapons and found Sam healed quickly and silver bullets and knives had no effect. Devils Traps were even ineffective!

'Yes simply perfect.' Malakite thought.

Sam looked at his master and tilted his head to the side. Something was fishy about all this. Was the man really his master? Was he really a Hellhound?

"Alright Samuel. Time for a break. Then we up your training and call it a night." Malakite said.

Sam walked back to the main part of where they were living and walked to his large pillow and laid down on top of it. Pondering if any this was real or fake.

He whined a little and decided to sleep. Maybe his dreams would provide the answers he wanted.

So he slept hoping for answers.

**Sammy's the ultimate! Oh man! Lucifer better watch his back! (I know he wasn't mentioned but you know what I mean).**

**Until Next Time! *plays with Hellhound Sam***


	9. Does Sam Remember?

**AN: Helloooooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so so so so sorry you guys! My laptop has 'died' so to speak. So I'm using my mom's. Shhh don't tell her. She'll get mad. But she's at work so yay! I'll try to update as much as I can with my mom's laptop and I'll try to update at night too. So tonight keep an eye out for another update. But again I'm so sorry it took so long so long to get an update out! I've been dealing with a lot and my laptop just decided not to work. But thank you so much, for sticking with me! It means a lot you guys! Facebook people if you been watching the vlog videos you already know this. But I thank you guys for your love and support! It really means a lot! Now without further ado let's get this party started! When we left off Sam was turned into a Hellhound! GASP! And the other babies are back to normal and are looking for him! Find him guys! **

**SwissPie-Pffft *dies laughing* Sweetie you never cease to amuse me! And thank you dear for you love and sticking with me! **

**Souless666-*hands you a ball* Throw that ball. **

**jordyn-Don't worry dove! Dean and the others will find him! **

**Catzgirl99-I have but when my laptop crashed I lost it again...sadface...So I'll go back in the future and re write it. Never fear! Dean will save his baby! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be executed! By Gabriel! **

**Does Sam Remember?**

Sam's Dream

"Come on Sammy!" A voice called to him.

Flash

The roar of the engine relaxed him and, the shake and bounces of the car soothed him, and he fell into a peaceful sleep in a long time.

Flash

Dean was beside him laughing at him after stuffing a spoon in his mouth while he was asleep.

Flash

"Shhh. You'll be alright Sam. Just lie still and everything will be fine." A voice soothed him

Flash

"Just take care of yer self ya idjit." A voice said.

Flash

"SAMMY!" The same voice as before cried out to him.

Sam bolted awake and panted for breath. He looked around and saw nothing. He sat up and listened for his master and nothing.

'What was that all about?' He thought to himself.

He got up, stretched, and shook out his fur. He then went to go explore the many tunnels in the underground they were currently living in.

Meanwhile back at Bobby's

Dean paced the floor while the others discussed a plan. He was growing weary and tired. He wanted his little brother back and he wanted him now! But they didn't even know where he was or were the demons that took him were. That was the other part. Figuring out where Sam is.

But no. Here he was pacing the floor biting his nails waiting for the plan or something. He stopped his pacing and realized something.

Even though the sigils on their ribs kept them hidden from the angels, Sam was now a Hellhound! What if the sigil was gone?

"Hey Gabe?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean-o?" Gabe asked.

"The sigil on my and Sammy's ribs hides us from you guys. Right?" Dean asked.

"Right." Gabe said looking at Dean confused.

"If Sam is already a Hellhound would the sigil still be there or would it be gone?" Dean asked.

"Dean you're a genius! If Sam is a Hellhound the sigil would no longer be there. It would've been erased since he would be considered demonic! We can now find him!" Gabe exclaimed happily at the clue that could find his charge.

Gabe and Castiel looked at each other and nodded. They closed their eyes and focused.

"Found him!" The two angels cried.

"Where is he?" Bobby asked.

"He's in an underground passage way. Most likely an old abandoned rail way in New York." Castiel said.

"Then what are waiting for let's go!" Dean called as he headed for the door.

"Dean!" Bobby called.

"What? Come on let's go!" Dean demanded. He found out where his baby was and he wasn't going to waste another moment!

"But Dean we still don't have a plan. Sit down, shut up, and let's plan things out carefully and then we'll go get Sam." Gabe said.

Dean grumbled but did as he was told. He bounced his leg nervously as they continued to plan.

Meanwhile back in the Underground

Sam had explored every inch of the old abandoned rail ways and was now heading back to finish his training.

"Ah Samuel. There you are. Play time's over now. Time to continue training." Malakite said.

Sam nodded and waited for instructions. Tonight he was doing training where he had to take out the 'good guys' and leave the 'bad guys' or as his master called 'recognition training'.

Board figures would pop up and he had to attack the angels and humans. One board popped up and it looked familiar. Sam whined. What was he to do? The man painted on the board looked so familiar to him he was confused.

"Sam! That is a Winchester! You attack Winchester! Now do it!" Malakite ordered.

Sam whined. He didn't want to attack.

"Put him under!" Malakite order.

The demons tried to put Sam under but to no avail, he dodged them all and attacked a few of them. But then he felt sleepy. He blacked out.

"Samuel, Samuel, Samuel. Still have a lot to learn." Malakite hissed. "Put him to bed gently. We don't need him injured for when the angels and the hunters arrive."

"Yes master." The demons said and disappeared with Sam.

Malakite went to his study to await the arrival of the angels and hunters. If Sam didn't want to attack Winchester on his own, he would make him.

**Uh oh! That doesn't sound good! Okay, be on the lookout for another tonight and Facebookies, new vlog vid tonight! **

**Until Next Time! I'M NOT DEAD! WHEE! But my laptop is...major sadface...**


	10. Disobedience Causes Pain

**AN: Hellooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! I feel much better now that I can write. During my little "vacation" I was so upset that my laptop gave up and I couldn't update. I cried actually because I felt so bad. I also got to work on some of the stories on the board and a the Hellhound Sam stories for my lovely Souless666! But my vacation is over! And it's time to get back to work! Yeah! Lol! So guys, I'll try to update as much as I can so long as my mother isn't home or at work. I'd try to update at night but she tends to over take the living room when she gets "restless". Which is bullshit. But I'll do my best! So it's back day uodates like when I first started and I will go back to nights when I get my laptop fixed or replace it (which I can't at the moment considering I'm broke). So back to day updates for now! Anyways let's get a move on! When we left off Dean was about to gun blaing to save his baby but the angels wouldn't let him. So instead they found him another way! Yay! And Sammy can't attack his brother! Does this mean he remembers? Let's go see! **

**Souless666-*Sam takes off after it and brings it back waiting for you to throw it again* Aw! He's such a big puppy! And yup! No matter how evil I turn that boy, he'll always love his big brother! Except the one I wrote and never posted. I made Sam completely evil and Dean was forced to kill him, but in the end Sam said he was sorry and he loved his brother before he died...*sniff* Anyways! Sam will always know his big brother! No matter what! You've seen those two apart...it's scawy! Lol! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be harshly punished! **

**Disobedience Causes Pain**

Sam whined as he came awake. He groggily got up and stumbled to his water bowl. He took a good long drink to soothe his dry throat. He licked his dry lips and walked outside of his room and heard the other demons talking.

"Why do we need the that stupid mutt?" Demon One asked.

"Don't know. He's suppose to be the ultimate. But I don't see it." Demon Two said.

"Right? I mean he wouldn't attack the human on the board. He recognized his brother. That's a sign." Demon Three said.

"So why not be rid of him then? Why do we keep him?" Demon Four asked.

"Because the master wills it. He wants the mutt to learn that his brother is the enemy. But the mutt won't learn." Demon One said.

"Hmph." The others said.

Sam silently snarled and went back to his room and began to pace. He sat down and whined. Was this "brother" really his enemy? But he was so familiar and in his dreams he didn't seem to want to harm him. In fact they seemed to best friends. And same with angel and other man.

Sam jumped when the door opened and he was being forcibly dragged. He snarled and flung the demons off.

"Damn mutt!" Demon Two spat.

"One more thing we're going to punish you for!" Demon Three shouted.

Sam was standing there snarling and the next thing he knew he was in the training hall being beaten.

He whined, yelped, and howled in pain.

"Gonna teach you a lesson boy!" Demon Two spat.

"Yeah! You're gonna learn!" Demon Four shouted.

"The ultimate! Yeah right! What was the master thinking!?" Demon Three yelled.

Sam snapped. He had had enough with these fools. He vanished and tackled Demon One and began ripping him to pieces. He ignored the pleas and begging for him to stop. When he was finished with Demon One he took out Demon Two, then Three, and finally Four. And it only took a mere few minutes.

He panted and looked at the carnage he left behind. He was horrified! He had done this? Was he going Darkside like his father feared? He turned when he heard clapping.

"Well done Samuel. Well done. Some of my finer demons and you took them down in mere minutes. Now it's time for you to nest. Our enemies are appoarching and you need to rest so you can have all of your strength." Malakite smiled evilly.

Sam had other plans. He tackled Malakite and bit into his throat. Malakite pushed him off and flung him into the wall and brought out his whip and whipped Sam a few times.

"You will not disobey me! And you will not go against me again!" Malakite shouted.

He then whipped and beat Sam until he was unconscious.

Meanwhile at Bobby's a few hours later

"Alright! I've waited long enough! I'm going to go get my brother back with or without you!" Dean shouted having enough with waiting.

The others sighed and Gabe snapped his fingers. The others looked and noticed they were standing in an old abandoned rail way.

"This is where Sam is?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Gabriel and Castiel said together.

"That was weird." Dean said. "Now lead on to my brother."

The angels nodded.

"First before we go find Sam." Gabriel said and snapped his fingers. "Dean, I gave you and Bobby the ability to see Hellhounds. They can't be seen with the human eye, but now you can. Now we can go."

And the angels then led them down the left tunnel. In the middle of the tunnel was a pathway and they went down it. When they reached the end they heard laughing.

"Congratulations. You found me angels and hunters." Malakite laughed.

"Where's my brother you asshole!?" Dean demanded.

"Right here." Malakite said. He snapped his fingers and the lights grew a bit brighter and revealed an enormous Hellhound with wolf like features. "Meet the new improved Sam."

Sam stepped forward and began growling and his fur stood on edge.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam snarled. He vanished and tackled Dean to ground and pinned so he couldn't move.

"Sammy! Sam! It's me! It's Dean! Come on little brother! Look at me!" Dean cried.

Sam snarled and then whined. He then felt sharp pain and howled in agony.

"What are you waiting for Samuel?! Finish him!" Malakite ordered increasing the pain.

Sam howled in agony again and shook his head when the pain stopped. He looked at Dean and snarled. He was going for his throat.

Dean shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain but it never came.

Now the only sound that was heard was a gunshot and pained yelp.

**Oh snap! And yeah another evil cliffie. You guys know me. I'm evil like that! Muahaha! **

**Until Next Time! Mmmmmm poptarts.**


	11. Too Much Iron

**AN: Hellooooooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so sorry guys! I keep promising two updates and I keep failing. Last night was absolutely horrible. My parents went at it all night. Then my dad comes downstairs to sleep and to talk to me a little because I was still awake. Then the demon mother comes downstairs and ruins it all. Dad was just fine and he came downstairs to get away from my mom in the first place, so about an hour after my dad comes downstairs my mom comes and then another hour later she starts shit again (at this point it's only one in the morning) and she kicks me out of the living and they go at it again. Sigh. I'm all over the place today. I can't focus worth a damn. But I want to get a chapter today! So I'm going to do it! Here we go! When we left Dean and the others found Sammy! But Sam almost bit off Dean's head! AH! Let's see what's going on! **

**Souless666-*Sam happily chases after it and brings it back* Such a puppy. Anyways, me no like dead Sammy. It's those stupid plot bunnies! Anyways, all my death fics are just for me. They sit there in my notebook until I make it a story where Sammy can come back! :)**

**Catgirlz99-Cliffies are evil! I love them when I'm writing, but when it comes to my favorite book or tv show, I abolutely hate them! Lol! **

**SwissPie-Hi my lovley! NO! *revives you* Stay with me! Don't leave! Lol! Don't worry! Sammy would never hurt Dean! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be harshly punished! **

**Too Much Iron is Bad For You**

Sam was about to bite the man's head off when he smelled something. Something he remembered. Gun oil, leather, some after shave. He was smelling home! Home meant Dean! He was going to bite Dean!

In a panic Sam, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Bobby with his gun in his hand. He used his psychic abilities and raised Bobby's hand and made him pull the trigger. Sam painful yelped and leapt off of Dean. The room spun dizzingly. He sat down and panted. While silver had no effect, this bullet was iron, and iron to him wasn't lethal but still poisonous. It was a small price to pay to save Dean.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried.

"Damn mutt! I'll make you pay for your disobedience!" Malakite shouted.

"Don't think so!" Gabriel yelled and he disappeared.

He reappeared beside the demon and touched his forehead. The demon screamed as he was being subdued.

Sam heard the demons cries and with what little strength he had, he leapt to demon and tackled him to the ground. He snarled viciously and ripped the demons throat out before he collapsed.

"Sam!" Dean rushed over to his brother.

Dean gently lifted his brothers head and made him look at him.

"Sammy. Why would you...? Sam, you're gonna be okay! Alright? You're gonna be fine!" Dean cried.

Sam whined. Then yelped, he then began howling in pure agony as he was turning back into a human. As soon as Sam was turned back,

Bobby quickly covered the naked boy with the blanket they brought.

Sam wasn't doing so well. While he was human again the bullet was still in him and wrecking all kinds of havoc, and it was still poisonous.

Since it was still poisonous he figured the iron round was what made him human again. He breathing was laboured, the fever burned through him intensely, shivers racked his body. All in all Sam was feeling sick and tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

"Sammy! Don't go to sleep! Stay with me!" Dean exclaimed.

"D Dean...m'sorry..." Sam panted out.

"Sorry? What for?" Dean asked.

"Attacking you." Sam said breathlessly.

"No, no that wasn't you. You were manipulated. It wasn't your fault." Dean assured.

Sam wanted to say something but ended up coughing and bood splattered all over.

"Don't talk anymore okay? Just rest but stay awake." Dean said.

"D Dean. Do y you think m mom and d dad will forgive me?" Sam panted.

"What? Forgive you for what?" Dean asked.

"E everything." Sam gasped.

"Baby boy there's nothing to forgive. You've done nothing wrong. Now lie still so Cas and Gabe can work." Dean soothed.

Dean held to Sam when Cas and Gabe began removing the bullet. Sam moaned and cried out. He wanted to get away but Dean held tightly, whispering soothing things to him to try and calm him.

After countless minutes the bullet was out and the poison was cured. But the damage was another thing. Gabe did what he could to heal it but it wasn't much. He healed the grievous part of it but it was still bad enough that Sam could still lose his life.

"D De...Wan' go h'me." Sam slurred.

"Yeah baby. We're going home." Dean choked out.

Soon they were home. The boys' room was converted into a mini hospital room. Sam was in his bed hooked up to a ton of machines. An oxygen mask covered most of his face, he had multiple IVs, was hooked up to a heart monitor, and other machines.

Dean and Bobby sat by keeping a vigil, just talking to Sam. Hoping it would give him the strength to fight. Castiel and Gabriel stood by and did the same but they were mostly there in case Sam went under. So they were playing doctor and nurse, while Sam the patient, and Bobby and Dean the worried father and uncle.

Day turned to night and there was still no change. Sam was still slipping away from them. Doctor Gabe and nurse Cas did all they could but even they have limits.

Dean for the first time in a long time prayed.

'Please. Don't take my baby away from me. Let him stay. Please, please don't him away from me. He's all I have left.' Dean begged.

***sniff* Don't worry Deano! A miracle is coming your way! **

**Until Next Time! The Titanic that is my focus has sunk...again.**


	12. Miracles Can Happen

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so sorry for the delay! I haven't been feeling like myself lately. I've been waking up weak, disconnected, and more tired than I was the night before. I think it just might be the weather. It was 90 out then it dropped to 60. So I hope it's the weather and not me getting sick. That's the last thing I want right now. I've been down and out enough times with allergies and slight head colds this year, and I do not need this. But if it continues I will consult my doctor and see what's up. So yeah. I took a mini break, but I'm back now. I felt bad too, so tonight you get an update and tomorrow you'll get one like usual. Hopefully. It'll depend on how I'm doing. Also I'll work on getting a new vlog video out on Facebook. I wish I can do art work but my laptop I think is gone. Also, today while resting and dozing on and off, I started brainstorming a new story idea. It's about Dean and Cas as wolves. Gabe, Bobby and Crowley are part of the pack to but Dean and Cas are the alphas. Anyways, Dean and Cas are one day and they find baby wolf Sam and adopt him! So, yes? No? Maybe so? So let's get going! When we left off, Sam was rescued and now is dying! NOOOOO! **

**SwissPie-YAY! I know right! Curse you plot bunnies! Don't worry! Dean won't lose Sammy! And aw! Thank you! **

**Catgirlz99-Don't freak! I can't kill Sammy! Well, I can but he has to come back some how. That's my rule! He has to come back! But I will keep writing! I'm determined to finish this! **

**Souless666-Don't worry! Sammy's not going any where! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be sent to the darkest corner of Hell.**

**Miracles Can Happen**

Dean held his brothers cool hand rubbing it trying to warm it. His baby had gotten worse over the night. His breathing was shallow, his skin felt like it was on fire, his fever making his skin paper dry, and his baby had stilled completely.

Last night he mumbled and moved restlessly, but now he was quiet and still. He wished he could make his Sammy better with just a snap of the finger but he couldn't do anything. Nor could Bobby.

Castiel and Gabriel had been giving it their all, but even they had limits. They told Dean that he may have to prepare himself to say goodbye to his brother if they couldn't fix him. Which they at this point they couldn't.

"Please don't leave me Sammy. Stay here with me. I need you baby. I freaking need you." Dean pleaded. "I know I never say it or not enough, but I love you kiddo. I love you so much it fucking hurts. So please, please baby boy, stay here. Stay with me."

Dean hung his head and cried silently. Bobby slid his hat over his eyes and joined Dean. Castiel and Gabriel too had tears in their eyes and silently prayed to their Father to spare their earthen brother.

Sam was slipping away. Further and further into oblivion. He felt oddly at peace here. There was no pain, no aches, no nothing. Just peace. Peace and quiet.

He opened his eyes and found he was in a wide open field. He looked and saw nothing but clear skies. The field had a few trees. One had a tree house. A big tree house. He got curious and climbed up to the deck and went through the front door.

"Hello?" He asked.

"In here love!" A familiar voice called to him.

He headed to the kitchen where he heard the voice and gasped. At the round table was Jess, his father, and his mother.

"Hello sweetheart." Mary said.

She got up and hugged her baby.

"You got so tall." She smiled.

Sam couldn't help but smile back. Jess hugged him next and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. His father had surprised him by hugging him and he hugged back.

"Please sit." John said.

Sam nodded and sat down. Mary then pushed the plate of his favorite chocolate chip cookies and Jess handed him a glass of milk.

"Mm. My favorite midnight snack." Sam lightly joked.

The three laughed and then got serious.

"Sam we need to discuss some things." John said.

Sam gulped and looked down. "M'sorry."

"Sorry what for sweetie?" Jess asked.

"Everything. I was a screw up, I got all of you killed, Hell if I died in that fire-" Sam was cut off.

"Sam. None of this was your fault! None of it!" John said firmly.

"Your father's right dear. And please don't say that. If you had died in that fire, things would've been worse." Mary said.

Sam tried to believe it but it was hard.

Jess sighed and got up. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Sam Winchester. If we had never met I wouldn't have been happy. You brought me my happiness." Jess said.

"But-" Sam started.

"No none of that. There was nothing you could've done. If you tried you would've been killed with me." Jess said.

"That's right baby. Then Dean would have nothing to live for. He lives and breathes only for you. You are his life." Mary said holding his hand.

Sam had tears running down his eyes.

"Son I know I wasn't father of the year. But I did love you. When I died and told Dean to save you or kill you, I betrayed you both in the most grievous way a parent could. I know you're not evil and never could be. When you went to Stanford every chance I got I went to check on you to be sure you were safe. I was scared for you and your brother." John said.

Sam was full blown crying now. All this time he believed he was cause of all the pain that his family and lover had suffered. But now with their own words they told him just how much they cared about him and that he was loved and not to blame.

"Please don't leave me Sammy."

Sam gasped when he heard his brothers voice.

"Can you hear him love?" Mary asked.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes dear. He's calling for you." Jess said.

"Stay here with me. I need you baby."

"Dean." Sam whispered and he closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt pain, extreme pain. He gasped and clutched his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Then he was wrapped in another warm but healing embrace by his lover and parents and fell to sleep.

Back in the bedroom

Dean continued to silently cry when he felt it. A tiny squeeze.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Everyone looked at Sam and waited. Had Sam managed to pull through?

Dean felt it again and it was a little stronger. Sam squeezed his hand.

"Sammy! Baby I'm right here! Open your eyes! Please let me see your eyes!" Dean encouraged.

Sam moaned a little and opened his eyes to half way. He looked over and focused on his big brother.

"Dean." He croaked.

**Alrighty guys! Gonna end it here and going to bed to rest some. But I'll be back tomorrow! **

**Until Next Time! *sings Carry On Wayward Son as a lullaby***


	13. The Baby's Alright

**AN: Helloooooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! Yay! Another update! Just like I promised! Whoo! Okay guys I want you to bear with me. My focus is lacking badly today. I still feel good. I think I might have dad take me to doctor tomorrow to see what's going on with me. I still feel awful, I have no clue what's up. Today my focus is near gone. But like I said I'm determined to finish this! This is the last chapter! I decided on it last night and such. There will be an epilogue and I haven't decided if I'm going to do a sequel or not. I got a ton of those to do already. Lol! So maybe once I get all of the other sequels out and done maybe this one will see one. Maybe. We'll see. Hehe. So I haven't decided which story should go next and I haven't done a reader's pick in a while. So your guys choice! Whoo! Facebookies! New vlog video coming today! Just want to work on this first. Alright guys and gals let's get to it! When we left off Dean begged his baby to stay with him, meanwhile Sam slipped away further and but pulled through with the help of his deceased loved ones! Yay! Let's go see how he's doing! **

**Nimphidelle-Yay! I can't kill Sammy off completely. If I kill him he has to back no matter what! And I thought Sammy could use a little help getting back his Daddy Dean! So he had one big love fest and hugs all around! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown to the darkest corner of Hell! **

**The Baby's Alright**

"Dean." Sam croaked.

His throat felt like sandpaper, it was rough and dry. He felt his head being lifted and the oxygen mask on his face lifted.

"Small sips son." Bobby said holding a cup to his lips.

Sam took a few small sips of water and felt better. He turned his head away when he had enough. He felt himself being laid back down and the mask was back on his face.

"Off." He whispered.

"We'll take it off tomorrow. We just want to keep it on for now just in case." Dean said shakingly.

Castiel and Gabriel shared a look of relief. Their earthen brother had pulled through and now could possibly be healed.

"Sam. We are glad you made it. We were not sure if you would." Castiel said.

"Yes. Now that you survived the night, Cassie and I might be able to better heal your wounds." Gabriel said.

Sam nodded tiredly.

"Sleep baby. We'll be here when you wake up. And when you do you'll be all better." Dean said rubbing his hand that he was still clutching.

Sam nodded and drifted off into a healing sleep.

Dean leaned forward and kissed his baby on the forehead and silently said his thanks to who ever spared him and let him stay with him.

"Dean. Why don't you and Bobby rest a while whilst Cas and I heal Sam I Am here." Gabriel said.

"No. I'm not leaving him." Dean said.

"Dean you need a break. You've been up all night. Please rest. For Sam." Bobby said.

Dean looked at Bobby then Sam. He was tired but he didn't want to leave Sam. Not for one minute in fear of losing him after Sam fought so hard to come back to him.

"Dean. Gabriel and I will be right here with Sam. We'll make sure nothing happens to him. Now you need to rest. For Sam." Castiel said.

"Alright. I'll get some sleep. But I'll be back. Two hours. Tops." Dean said and left the room with Bobby.

They headed downstairs and Bobby made coffee for them both.

"Dean, you know Sam's in good hands right?" Bobby asked.

"I know. I just...I'm afraid if I'm away from him, I'll lose him." Dean said.

"It's alright. I felt the same. Hell boy it took all my will to tell you to leave Sam." Bobby said.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Really. Now drink and then go lay down. Sam needs his brother healthy." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and drank his coffee. Once finished he grabbed some clean clothes and then took a shower. After his shower, he felt more human. He laid down on the couch and drifted off.

He sleep was anything but peaceful. He had several nightmares about Sam losing his battle with his injuries and being taken to Hell where he was on the rack and suffering at the hands of Lucifer himself.

He jolted awake when he had that dream again. He couldn't understand it. He and Sam have never been to Hell and that was just messed up totally!

"Dean." A voice said.

Dean looked up and saw Castiel.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked.

"I came to check on you. Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"Nightmares. Bad ones." Dean said not feeling up to arguing.

"I can help you rest without dreaming." Castiel said.

Dean nodded. He laid back down and before he closed his eyes, he snapped them open and pinned Castiel with an intense stare.

"Sammy. Is he...?" He began to ask.

Castiel smiled softly.

"Yes Dean. Sam will be alright. Gabriel and I managed to heal what was left of the grievous wounds. He only has the minor ones left." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Soon he was peacefully sleeping in total blackness and peace.

Later that night

Dean was a little peeved that the others let him sleep so late. But now he was resting in Sam's bed.

He was on his side propped up on one arm carding a hand through the long brown locks, while Sam was still flat on his back. He didn't need all the hospital stuff anymore.

Sam wasn't so pale and was breathing normally. He was sleeping peacefully, snuggled into his brother's side.

"Glad you decided to stay kiddo. I don't what I would've done if I lost you." Dean whispered. "Don't you dare do this to me again Sammy. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you ever died."

Sam shifted and snuggled into his brother further and let out a contented sigh.

"You big girl." Dean chuckled quietly.

Soon Dean joined his brother in sleep. Both slept peacefully knowing the other was safe.

**Awwww! Nice big fluffy end for you guys! **

**Until Next Time! *dances around for no reason other than I can!***


	14. Season Finale

**AN: Alright guys! Epilogue! Now there's plenty of stories on my board, it's a Reader's Pick! So you guys decide which story comes next! You can leave your vote in a review or PM, if you follow me on Facebook you can leave it there! Thanks to all who alerted, favorited, and followed! Special thanks to my reviewers and regular readers! You guys are always so awesome! Also special thanks to my Facebookies! You guys are totes magotes awesome! Lol! Let's go! When we left off, Sammy was alright! Yay! Let's get going! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flamers will be thrown into the darkest corner of Hell! **

**Season Finale**

Three weeks later

Gabriel and Bobby sat on the porch and watched the baby animals play.

Sam was feeling better and finally allowed outside. Dean had kept him cooped up inside and mother henned him to death. But Dean wasn't the only one. Bobby and even the angels mother henned him until he was fighting fit.

Sam understood though. He nearly died. Forever. The angels had the power to heal what was left of the grievous thanks to his parents and his lover.

Now they were babies again. The same animals they were before.

They were all playing ball and having a good time. Not caring what was going on in the world. Plus Dean said they needed a vacation. So this was vacation. Doing nothing but playing and having fun.

For once things were alright.

**Aw! The guys deserve a little vacation! **

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
